bloody_jackfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacky Faber
Mary "Jacky" Faber is the protagonist of the "Bloody Jack" series. Story Before the Series She was born in the small village of St. Edmund Standing-in-the-Moor in North Allerton, in the northern part of England. Mary Faber started off life in as the eldest daughter in a middle-class family in London. For the first ten years of her life, she lived with her parents and her younger sister, Penny, who was seven years younger than Mary. However, on a day that she later called "That Dark Day", her parents and her younger sister died of illness (possibly the Plague), and Mary was tossed out on the streets. For the next two-three years, she made her living begging on the streets with a gang of street urchins led by a boy named Rooster Charlie. Bloody Jack Early in the first book, "Bloody Jack", Mary's group can't find the leader, Rooster Charlie. Mary goes to look for him and finds him dead on the street. Mary leaves the group hoping not to end up like him. She disguises herself as a boy named Jack and signs up on a warship called the Dolphin, as a ship's boy. She is joined by five other boys: Tink, Benjy, Davy, Willy, and Jaimy. She quickly makes friends with the other boys. She stays on the ship for about a year (having her first period and developing breasts during this time). Eventually, however, she is captured by a pirate, LeFievre (whom the Dolphin has been chasing for most of the book), and is outed as a female after returning to the ship. She is then sent off to a girls' boarding school in Boston, Massachusetts. Curse of the Blue Tattoo Jacky arrives at the girls' boarding school in Boston, called the Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls. She quickly makes friends with a girl named Amy Trevelyne and becomes enemies with Clarissa Worthington Howe. However, she is frequently made fun of by Clarissa and some of the other girls, especially Lisette de Lise,for her unladylike behavior and her British accent. Jacky starts earning money by leaving the school during the nights and singing at a bar called 'The Pig and Whistle' with a drunk artist named Gulliver McFarland. During the day she skips school to go to the harbor and gets arrested for causing distractions in a public area (dancing in public while playing a pennywhistle). After her attorney, Ezra Pickering, gets her out of jail, the Mistress from the school demotes her to serving girl. She spends most of the book as a servant. Throughout the book, she is kept busy because the school preacher believes her to be Janey Porter, a girl he raped and killed, coming back to haunt him. He believes Jacky needs to be killed (as she is a witch) and that she is filled with evil. Jacky pretends to be the ghost of Janey Porter during the night in order to get him to confess that he killed her since everyone believes she commited suicide. Eventually, Mistress Pimm discovers that Jacky has been keeping up with her lessons, despite being demoted to serving girl, and reinstates her as a lady. Soon afterward, Jacky and Amy go to the Trevelynes' farm, and Jacky fills in for a jockey on a horse she met earlier in the book, the Sheikh of Araby. At a party soon after Jacky's win, Clarissa gets Jacky drunk, and Jacky is almost raped by a Lieutenant Flashby, but Randall saves her. This embarrassment is the cause of Jacky trying to run away from school, but she is kidnapped by the Preacher's men. Soon after, however, as she escapes from the priest, who burns alive in the church, the city of Boston catches fire, and Jacky is not able to stay anymore, so she runs away into the night, headed off for England. Under The Jolly Roger Jacky was taken by a press-gang in London. They mistook her for a man because she was dressed as a jockey at the time, a prank she wished to pull on Jaimy. At any rate, she was brought aboard the HMS Wolverine and read into the ship's company. Since it was apparently well known that she had been made a midshipman by Captain Locke on HMS Dolphin, Captain Scroggs appointed her as such. She performed her duties as midshipman in charge of the First Division Port Guns. She exercised them to a high degree of proficiency, and when the Wolverine was attacked by a French gunboat, her gun crews were the only ones able to fire and sink the attacker. As a consequence, Captain Scroggs appointed her to Acting Lieutenant and Assistant Gunnery Officer. The slavers were picked up by a passing ship and they got back to Lafitte and reported what had happened, and he, of course, was furious and swore eternal vengeance. Jacky saw him once after that, when their ships passed close going in opposite directions in the harbor at San Juan. He stood on his quarterdeck and shook his fist at her and cursed great French oaths, but Jacky had the wind behind her and he did not, so he could not make good on his threats. Jacky thought of bending over and giving him a look at her backside, but instead she merely gave him a deep curtsy and laughed. Abilities & Equipment *Persephone: Jacky’s sword forge on the HMS Wolverine. Named after the Greek goddess who was condemned to spend half of each year in Hell as the consort of Hades, the Lord of the Underworld. Jacky took a standard rapier and cut it down some in length, then pounded and tempered the blade and sharpened it all the way down until just above the hilt. She shortened the pommel, to fit her hand. And she changed the hand guard from the simple bell to a more saberlike protection for her hand. *Jacky is an expert at knots. *Yancy Cantrell educated Jacky in the ways of a card sharp. First she learned the rules of the various games of faro, three-card monte, baccarat, and poker. Then, she was taught the odds of drawing certain cards in each of the games, the better able to gauge her chances of winning. After that she practice the art of the bluff. This is how to win when you have nothing in your hand and have only the steady eye and confident demeanor that convinces your opponent that he is the loser, and not you. And then, she learned the dark arts: how to deal smoothly from the bottom of the deck, how to deal seconds, how to palm a card, and how to use marked and shaved cards. She, of course, would never use such cheating skills in an actual game. She studied them only for amusement, much as a magician learns sleight of hand, or so she says. Relationships Jaimy Fletcher: her on-again/off-again fiance throughout most of the series. Mistress Miranda Pimm: the headmistress of the Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls. Although she seemed to hate Jacky in the beginning, she soon grew fond of Jacky, especially after Jacky rescued her from the fire. Amy Trevelyne: her best friend. They met each other at the Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls in the second book, "Curse of the Blue Tattoo". They got along quite well, and she wrote down all that Jacky told her about her time on the Dolphin, which she then turned into a book. She later turns several of Jacky's later adventures, including her time at the Lawson Peabody, into more books. Clarissa Worthington Howe: her mortal enemy in school. The two girls positively hated each other in "Curse of the Blue Tattoo", mostly because Jacky became more popular than Clarissa due to her adventures. Then, Clarissa's fiance, Randall Trevelyne, broke off the engagement because he was in love with Jacky. Rebecca Adams: another of Jacky's friends from the Lawson Peabod School for Young Girls. She is only twelve years old in "Curse of the Blue Tattoo" and is the youngest girl there. When Jacky is demoted to a servant, Rebecca tutors her in embroidery, while Jacky tutors Rebecca in reading, writing, and arithmetic. She is implied to be John Adams' granddaughter. Randall Trevelyne: Randall is Amy Trevelyne's older brother. He had a crush on Jacky, and broke off his engagement with Clarissa Worthington Howe because of it. He is jealous of her because she has been on so many adventures. In "My Bonny Light Horseman", it is revealed that he ran away from home to join the French army, and so to go on an adventure on his own. In "The Wake of the Lorelei Lee", he falls in love with one of Jacky's old gang-mates, Polly Von. Robin Raeburne: Robin and Jacky met while on the 'Wolverine'. The two were midshipmen together. They almost slept together when Jacky believed she was going to be raped by the captain. Jean-Paul de Valdon: Jacky's friend, starting in "My Bonny Light Horseman". They were both spies in the British Naval Intelligence, and he is a rich French aristocrat. Flaco Jimenez: a pirate that Jacky met while sailing the Caribbean. He is another one of Jacky's many former flames. Jacky helped Flaco regain his ship after his second-in-command mutinized against him. Lord Richard Allen: a young British captain that Jacky meets in "Mississippi Jack". He and Jacky kissed while en route, and this little incident almost caused Jaimy to leave Jacky forever. The two remain close in "The Mark of the Golden Dragon". Cheng Shih: a Chinese female pirate who kidnaps Jacky in "The Wake of the Lorelei Lee". It is strongly suggested that she was deeply in love with Jacky, and tried to keep her as a "pet". However, once she realized how happy Jaimy made Jacky, she allowed them to leave together. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Faber Shipping Category:Royal Navy Category:Pirates Category:Lawson Peabody